


A Fun Surprise

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur has a fun way of introducing his friends to his boyfriend
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 281





	A Fun Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fluff and humour.

Arthur walked into a pub with his mates and looked around. "So this is Avalon?" he asked as he sat at a table along with Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Mordred and Lancelot.

"Yes. It is a great pub for meeting people Arthur, you can have anyone here," Lancelot said.

"Well. Everyone but the barman." Leon corrected. "Every night he gets asked out at least a dozen times and he says no to them all."

Arthur looked across to the bar and saw the barman turn around. He was Arthur's age, jet black hair, high cheekbones, his goth like clothing made him look paler than he actually was. "To everyone?"

Gwaine laughed. "Don't even think about it Arthur, he will say no to you. Anyway, tonight is not about you, it's support for Mordred. We need to get him a date with someone. He has been single too long."

"Emrys! Empties!"

Arthur looked up and watched as the goth barman nodded and started to make his way across each table, he smiled as the empty glasses flew into the air and zoomed across the pub and into a sink behind the bar.

"You blokes in again?" Emrys said as he stopped at their table. "Oh you have someone new." he said, looking at Arthur.

"Yeah, no fear though Emrys, he is spoken for." Lancelot smiled.

"So why are you in here trying to meet someone?" Emrys asked.

"I am not, I am very happy with my man." Arthur answered.

"What man?" Mordred asked. "We haven't met him!"

"Oh you want to meet him." Arthur smirked. "I am alright with it, but it is up to him really."

"What is he afraid of? We don't bite." Percival laughed, "plus meeting him will prove that he exists."

"He does exist." Arthur snapped. "I am not making him up. Like I said, it is up to him."

Emrys looked around before looking across to the bar. "Boss can I take a break now?"

"Ten minutes only Emrys, we are getting busy!"

"Well. Now I am on my break..." Emrys said as he sat down on Arthur's knee and put his arm across Arthur's shoulders. "Hi everyone, I am Arthur's boyfriend. Emrys is my last name. First name is Merlin. Nice to meet you all." he said.

Arthur laughed at the looks on his friends faces before drawing his boyfriend into a kiss. "You were right Merlin. That was fun." he said, stopping Merlin's laugh with a kiss.

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or kudos?


End file.
